Zaubertränke sind gefährlich
by CrowX
Summary: Ein fehlgeschlagenere Zaubertrank, daraus resultierende Annäherungsversuche zwischen Hogwarts wohlbekannten Feinden, HP DM Slash! UNVOLLSTÄNDIG und wird leider auch nicht mehr beendet. Sorry!
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo Leute!

Dies habe ich nur so mal zum Aufwärmen geschrieben, um endlich die letzten Kapitel meiner Story „Ein Bund fürs Leben" zu beenden. Aus verschiedenen Gründen hatte ich tatsächlich einfach keine Zeit, diese Story wie auch andere, die noch in meinem Laptop ruhen, zu beenden, sorry!

Es ist nur ein bisschen Romanze, ein bisschen Humor, bei dem allbekannten Thema: Draco und Harry! Also Slash, d.h. homosexuelle Liebe.

Natürlich auch wieder der leidliche Disclaimer: die Figuren sind nicht meine Erfindung und natürlich mach ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!

Keine Sorge, die Story „Ein Bund fürs Leben" wird bald vollendet.

Reviews erwünscht.

Viel Spaß!

Crow

* * *

**Zaubertränke sind gefährlich**

Kapitel 1: Ein schwarzer Tag

Draco hatte einen sehr schlechten Tag. Es fing schon damit an, dass er verschlief.

Normalerweise stand er früh auf, das war ihm seit seiner Kindheit anerzogen worden, da es sich nicht für Aristokraten gehörte, den Morgen zu verschlafen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er die Nacht vorher wieder einmal zu lange gegrübelt hatte. Wenn das sein Vater erfahren würde, der war sowieso schon sauer, dass sein Sohn so lange über die Aufnahme in den Todesserbund überlegen musste. Auch wenn Lucius jetzt in Askaban war, hinderte es ihn nicht daran, mittels Bestechung und Briefen genauestens über das Leben seines einzigen Erben informiert zu sein. Und genau das versuchte Draco vor ihm zu verbergen, was genau er dachte, was er für seine Zukunft wollte, da diese Dinge so gar nicht mit den Vorstellungen seines Vaters übereinstimmten. Doch was sollte er machen? Er wollte mit Sicherheit kein Todesser werden, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch keine Lust, für Dumbledore und dessen Helden den Kopf hinzuhalten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Am liebsten würde er nach Hogwarts irgendwohin fliehen und warten, bis alles vorüber wäre. Er war eben zu hundert Prozent ein Slytherin, und damit stand sein eigenes Überleben an allererster Stelle.

Doch Draco riss sich wieder aus den Gedanken. Er war ja sowieso schon zu spät. Warum ihn Crabbe und Goyle nicht geweckt hatten, war ihm klar. Als Schulsprecher hatte er ein eigenes Zimmer, außerdem waren die beiden viel zu dumm, um sein Fehlen zu bemerken. Er behielt sie nur um sich, da sie mit ihren Muskeln eine gute Abschreckung waren und weil er so Gesellschaft hatte, die ihn nicht verraten konnte. Natürlich war er im Lauf der Jahre durch Quidditch Training durchaus in der Lage, sich auch mit Faustschlägen zu verteidigen.

Dann konnte Draco nicht einmal die übliche Zeit für seine Haare verwenden. Und so fielen sie ohne Gel gebändigt locker um sein Gesicht herum, was, wenn Draco ernsthaft Wert auf eine zweite Meinung gelegt hätte, nach Ansicht der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts durchaus eine Verbesserung war.

Aber nicht nur das, er konnte noch nicht einmal frühstücken. Und das war nicht so sehr schlimm wegen der fehlenden Nahrung, da nach Meinung der Malfoys jeder, der zuviel aß, nur seine schlechte Erziehung zeigte. Dies prägte ausschlaggebend natürlich die Dracos Meinung über Ronald Weasley. Aber er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, Kaffee zu trinken, und das war ein Weltuntergang für Draco. Er trank pro Tag sicher an die 4 Tassen Kaffe, allein in der Früh 2 große, schwarz. Ohne dieses Pensum konnte er nicht richtig aufwachen und sich auch nicht konzentrieren. Und so konnte er nicht einmal die Erstklässler von Gryffindor anfahren, die ebenfalls zu spät in den Unterricht und ihm in den Weg liefen.

Zum großen Unglück war die erste Stunde dieses schrecklichen Tages auch Zaubertränke. Auch wenn Draco der Lieblingsschüler Snapes war, bemühte er sich doch immer, dieser Ehre auch gerecht zu werden, wenn auch sonst niemand außer den Slytherins es so sah. Gerade für dieses Fach lernte er sehr viel, wobei allerdings seine natürliche Gabe für die Herstellung von Zaubertränken auch nicht von Nachteil war. Doch jetzt hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Snape würde ihn doch sicher nicht anfahren? Der Schulsprecher begriff langsam, wie sich sein Erzfeind Potter fühlen musste, da das Verschlafen vor Zaubertränke eigentlich seine Spezialität war.

Endlich kam er vor der Tür des Zaubertränkeraums an. Er klopfte kurz an und bemühte sich, sein altbekanntes verächtliches Gesicht trotz Atemlosigkeit aufzusetzen. Snape sah ihn nur kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn an und wies ihn an, sich auf den letzten freien Platz zu setzen. Dieser war, wie konnte der Tag nur besser werden, natürlich neben dem Jungen der lebt. Draco sah ihn nur kurz verächtlich an, er konnte ja schließlich seinen Ruf nicht enttäuschen. Innerlich fand Draco es nicht so schlimm, denn wenn Potter auch eine heldenhafte Nervensäge mit einer dummen Narbe wahr, so sah er doch nicht schlecht aus, dass gab sogar der Slytherin innerlich zu. Er hatte schon früh erkannt, dass er als Malfoy gerne große Auswahl an potentiellen Partnern hätte, und war somit keinem von beiden Geschlechtern abgeneigt. Allerdings durfte das nun wegen Lucius auch wieder mal keiner wissen außer seine wenigen One- Night- Stands, die am Morgen den Vergessensfluch zu spüren bekamen. Vor Erpressungen konnte eben niemand sicher sein, fand Draco. Aber es machte ihn auch einsam. Er war zwar erst 17 Jahre alt, doch spürte er bei den kurzen Ablenkungen immer, dass es nicht so richtig war. Nie konnte er zufrieden mit jemand im Arm einschlafen.

Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt und den heutigen Trank studiert, konnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindern, dass Harry eine Zutat zu früh in den Trank warf. Der Trank war ein einfaches Schmerzmittel, besonders für Frauen in einer bestimmten Zeit des Monats gedacht. Draco rümpfte die Nase, dieser Trank war einer der vielen, die schrecklich stanken, auch wenn es einer der wenigen war, der dafür gut schmeckte. Mit einem Geschick aus langer Erfahrung schnipselte er die Zutaten klein, und gab Potter Instruktionen, wie man sie in den Trank zu geben hatte.

Ausnahmsweise machte dieser alles wie befohlen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Draco sah in von der Seite forschend an, es schien, als hätte Potter auch keinen guten Tag bis jetzt gehabt. Er sah sehr müde aus, seine Augenbraunen schienen sich nicht entspannen zu können und seine Narbe leuchtete feuerrot hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren hervor, die noch ungekämmter als sonst schienen. Als Sohn eines Todessers, der die rechte Hand von Voldemort war, wusste er einiges, was er nicht wissen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass Harry Potter diese Nacht wohl wieder eine Vision gehabt haben musste. Warum lernte er einfach nicht Okklumentik? Das wunderte Draco schon eine ganze Weile. Er konnte Okklumentik, sein Patenonkel, von anderen als Zaubertränkemeister bekannt, hatte es ihm im Sommer nach der Rückkehr Voldemorts heimlich gelehrt.

Über Severus Loyalität war sich Draco schon lange im Zweifel, aber da er selbst Zweifel an seiner eigenen Loyalität gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hegte, hatte er es nie jemanden erzählt. Severus schien seine Gefühle zu ahnen und vertraute ihm in dieser Hinsicht, auch wenn er natürlich nie über dieses Thema gesprochen hatte. Er versuchte nicht, Draco zu beeinflussen, sondern zeigte ihm nur ohne Worte, dass Draco den Weg, wie er von Lucius Malfoy vorherbestimmt war, nicht unbedingt einschlagen musste.

Ihm kam auf einmal eine brillante wie auch sehr dumme Idee. ‚Ich könnte doch Potter Okklumentik unterrichten, da er mit Snape nicht wirklich klar kommt!' Doch im selben Moment schüttelte er den Kopf, wie sollte er das anstellen, wirklich eine selten dämliche Idee. Potter würde es nie akzeptieren, denn während man Okklumentik lernt, waren die Gedanken für den anderen deutlich zu sehen, bis man gelernt hatte, sie abzuschirmen. Harry würde nie wollen, dass er seine Gedanken sehen würde. Außerdem war er ja der Sohn eines Todessers und ein zukünftiger Todesser, wie wohl alle dachten.

Durch seine Gedanken war er zu sehr abgelenkt um auf das Geschehen im Klassenzimmer zu achten. Denn Pansy Parkinson, die größte Nervensäge von Slytherin, das war sogar in Slytherin weit bekannt, warf irgendeine Zutat in Richtung Ronald Weasleys Topf. Doch dieser sah das kommen und wollte es aus der Luft fangen, konnte es aber nur mit der Hand berühren, so dass die Flugbahn sich änderte und genau in Dracos und Harrys Topf flog. Es passierte nicht viel, es spritzte nicht einmal und schon war es in dem Gebräu aufgelöst. Harry hatte ebenfalls nichts mitbekommen, da er mit den Gedanken bei seiner Vision war. Auch Ron und Pansy sahen nicht, wohin es geflogen ist, und da nichts passiert war, ging jeder wieder seinem Trank nach.

Am Ende der Stunde mussten sie natürlich den Trank probieren, ob er auch wirklich nach Heidelbeeren schmeckte. Snape inspizierte alle Töpfe auf ihre Farbe.

„Mr. Longbottom, was haben Sie schon wieder angestellt? Der Trank ist nicht lila, oder sieht dunkelblau für Sie jetzt wie lila aus? Vielleicht sollten Sie mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und sich die Augen untersuchen lassen! Sie können heute Abend nach dem Unterricht den Trank gleich noch mal brauen, zusammen mit Ihrem Partner Mr. Thomas, der wohl auch nicht diesen einfachen Trank beherrscht."

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs war Neville und Deans Trank verschwunden und Snape rauschte weiter. Doch die restlichen Tränke waren in Ordnung.

„Nun können Sie es probieren, der Trank ist harmlos, er sollte nach Heidelbeeren schmecken, fruchtig und leicht säuerlich! Nun fangen Sie schon an, worauf warten Sie?"

Hastig tranken die Schüler einen Löffel von dem Trank, der wirklich trotz des Geruchs gut schmeckte. Aber als Draco den Trank schluckte, merkte er noch genau drei Dinge, bevor auf einmal das Klassenzimmer aus seinem Blickwinkel entschwand und stiller Dunkelheit Platz machte: der Trank schmeckte höllisch, wie eine Mischung aus Paprika, Wasabi und Pfeffer, sein Körper schmerzte an sehr unangenehmen Stellen und Potter sah ihn irgendwie besorgt an. Doch darüber konnte er nicht mehr weiter nachgrübeln.

Erst rührte sich keiner, als Draco Malfoy wie ein gefällter Baum umfiel. Nur Potter konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, so dass sein Kopf nicht mit dem harten Boden in Berührung kam. Snape kam sofort wie ein wahr gewordener Alptraum mit wehenden Roben auf Harry zugestürzt, als er seinen Lieblingsschüler und Patenkind bewusstlos sah.

„Potter, was haben Sie nun schon wieder falsch gemacht. Muss denn außer ihnen ausgerechnet er darunter leiden!" fuhr er Harry an und hob Draco hoch. „Wenn ich aus der Krankenstation wieder komme, ist hier alles geputzt und aufgeräumt, verstanden Potter! Und schütten Sie ja nicht den Trank weg, den muss ich noch analysieren!" Und damit rauschte er mit Draco in den Armen zur Krankenstation ab, während auch schon das Ende der Stunde läutete.

„Genial, Harry, was hast du denn angestellt?" fragte Ron mit einem schadenfrohen Gesicht, da es Malfoy endlich auch mal erwischt hatte. Sonst war ja der arme Sündenbock immer Neville.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir haben den Trank wirklich nach Anweisung zubereitet!" Harry sah sehr verwirrt drein, er wollte es doch gar nicht. Er hatte echt andere Probleme, als sich mit Draco rumzuärgern. Irgendwie spürte er noch immer, wie geschockt er war, als Draco ohne ein Anzeichen einfach so umfiel. Und er spürte, dass er sich Sorgen machte, aber das konnte er Ron alles nicht erzählen. Auch wenn sich Harrys Gefühle zu Draco von Hass in irgendetwas anderes verändert hatte, Ron war immer noch genauso sauer auf Malfoy. Natürlich half es nicht, dass Malfoy sich Ron gegenüber genauso verhielt wie seit der ersten Klasse. Auch wenn es niemand zu bemerken schien, stritten sich immer Ron und Malfoy, Harry und Hermine standen immer etwas abseits und versuchten, den Streit nur bei bösen Wörtern zu belassen und die Streithähne rechtzeitig zu trennen.

„Immerhin hat Snape keine Punkte abgezogen, wir helfen dir schnell mit dem Aufräumen, damit das auch so bleibt!" sagte Hermine. Sie sah Harry kritisch an. Er hatte sich seit Anfang des siebten Jahres noch mehr verändert als all die Jahre zuvor. Vorher war er immer bereit gewesen, zu kämpfen, für das Richtige sich einzusetzen. Selbst nach dem Tod von Sirius hatte er versucht, mit seinem Leben weiterzumachen. Doch das Spezialtraining in den Sommerferien, dass das Letzte von ihm verlangte, und auch die ständigen Visionen, die er immer noch nicht blockieren konnte, hatten ihn verändert.

Dazu kamen die Schuldgefühle, die er wegen Cedric, Sirius, und all den anderen getöteten Muggel, Muggelgeborenen und Zauberer hatte. Sie hatten ihn früh gealtert, nicht unbedingt im Äußeren, sondern in seiner Einstellung zum Leben, in der Art und Weise, wie er ging. Hatte er schon keine Kindheit gehabt bei den Dursleys, so war ihm in der Zaubererwelt durch seine Verantwortung auch die Jugendzeit genommen worden. Seine Augen waren glanzlos, seine Mimik resigniert und er sprach nie über seine Zukunft, das war Hermine schon seit dem fünften Jahr aufgefallen. Sie alle hatten Pläne für die Zeit nach dem Hogwarts- Abschluss, doch er hatte sich nie dazu geäußert. Hermine seufzte und wischte die Bänke ab.

In Windeseile war das Klassenzimmer aufgeräumt, bis auf einen Topf auf dem Lehrertisch. Sie hätten sich nicht so beeilen müssen, da Snape noch eine ganze Weile in der Krankenstation blieb.

‚Was ist bloß mit Malfoy geschehen?' fragte sich Harry besorgt.

**TBC (To be continued, auf gut Deutsch: „die Fortsetzung kommt bald!")**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Zaubertränke sind gefährlich**

Kapitel 2: Veränderungen

Madame Pomfrey war sehr besorgt. So einen Fall hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Draco Malfoy lag in einem Koma, das normalerweise nur durch einen starken Schock ausgelöst werden konnte. Seit über einer Stunde arbeitete sie nun schon an Draco, doch jede ihr bekannte Analyse hatte nichts ausgesagt, außer dass er völlig gesund war. Aber ein völlig gesunder Mensch konnte nicht auf einmal in ein Koma fallen. Nur die Schmerzanalyse zeigte, dass er große Schmerzen verspüren würde, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre. Deshalb weckte sie ihn nicht auf, was sie natürlich mit entsprechenden Zaubern machen konnte. Auch ein Trank gegen die Schmerzen gab sie nicht. Es war in diesem Fall besser, es erstmal auf natürliche Weise anzugehen. Der Körper hatte eben mit dem Koma auf die hohen Schmerzen reagiert und so lange sie nicht wusste, wodurch die Schmerzen ausgelöst wurden, konnte sie nichts machen.

Eine der letzten Analysen war eine über genetische Strukturen, die neueste Erfindung aus dem Muggel- Zauberer- Labor in London. Da sie sonst nichts finden konnte und schon immer mal diese Analyse testen wollte, führte sie die Analyse durch und bekam sogar ein Ergebnis: Draco Malfoys genetische Struktur veränderte sich auf eine bestimmte Weise. Allerdings veränderte sich nur ein kleiner Teil seiner DNS, doch dies in allen Genen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welcher Bestandteil es war, deshalb schickte sie die Probe per Flohpulver an eben dieses Labor.

Severus Snape war ein weiterer Unruhefaktor, er tigerte wie wild durch den Raum und sie konnte ihn nicht hinauswerfen, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden, was sie bei dem finsteren Zaubertränkemeister noch nicht wagte. Sie blickte wieder zu Draco, er lag unbeweglich in dem Krankenbett. Seine Atmung und Körperfunktionen waren alle normal, bis auf die Bewusstlosigkeit. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst, aber irgendwie wirkte es sanfter, trotz der Schatten unter seinen Augen. Seine Nase und die Kinnpartie schienen ihr verändert, auch wenn sie den Unterschied nicht benennen konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und checkte noch einmal alle Untersuchungen. Dann hieß es warten.

Nach einigen Stunden hörte sie ein Geräusch aus dem Kamin. Sofort lief sie hin und nahm die Ergebnisse in Empfang, die ebenfalls per Flohpost kamen. Sie sah sie durch, nichts Ungewöhnliches, alles normal. Doch halt, was stand da auf dem letzten Blatt mit der Zusammenfassung der Analyse?

„Diagnose: die Patientin, deren DNS Sie uns geschickt hatten, ist völlig gesund."

Madame Pomfrey starrte wie von Sinnen auf die paar Buchstaben, die wohl eine Menge Ärger bedeuten sollten. Als Snape ihr beunruhigtes Gesicht sah, wollte er wieder wissen, was das Ergebnis wäre, doch sie sprach einen Spruch, den sie sonst nur für Notfälle parat hatte, und Snape wurde aus der Tür geschleudert, die hinter ihm zuknallte und ihn aussperrte. Sie atmete tief ein. Das hatte sie in ihrer langen Zeit als Schulkrankenschwester auch noch nicht gesehen.

Madame Pomfrey eilte zu ihrem Patienten, schloss noch die Vorhänge und zog die Bettdecke von Draco weg. Sie kam sich ein bisschen pervers vor, als sie das Pyjamahemd hoch zog, aber was sie da sah, bestätigte ihre Vermutung: Draco Malfoy hatte mindestens Größe80 B. Schnell bedeckte sie ihn wieder und ging zur Feuerstelle. Sie musste mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen.

„Meine liebe Pomfrey, was kann ich für Sie tun?" sprach er mit seinem üblichen Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Am besten sehen Sie sich das…kommen Sie schnell herunter!" verhaspelte sich die Krankenschwester und wurde rot.

Dieser kam auch sogleich herbeigeeilt und nachdem sie alles dem Schulleiter erklärt hatte und ihn ratlos ansah, lachte dieser leise auf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Prof. Snape ein Gegenmittel entwickeln kann, meine Liebe! Allerdings wird die nächste Zeit in Hogwarts sehr interessant werden."

Sie hörten auf einmal ein leises Stöhnen, das aus dem Bett hinter Pomfrey erklang.

„Ich denke, der junge Mr. Malfoy ist wieder aufgewacht", meinte Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey eilte zu seinem Bett. Draco hatte die Augen geöffnet und versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme wollte nicht ganz. Nach einigen Schlucken Wasser sah er die Krankenschwester verwirrt an.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?" Seine Stimme war etwas höher als sonst, fast so wie vor seinem Stimmbruch. Doch er bemerkte es noch nicht.

„Nun, Sie haben einen Zaubertrank probiert, der etwas anders gewirkt hatte, als er sollte", erklärte sie zögerlich. Doch auf Dracos etwas genervten Blick fuhr sie fort: „Sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen, es ist nicht für immer, das steht mit ziemlicher Sicherheit fest. Und außerdem sieht man es Ihnen fast nicht an, wenn Sie weiterhin normale Uniform tragen." Draco sah sie verwirrt an und sie erklärte, während ihre Hand schon das Beruhigungsmittel auf dem Tisch suchte: „Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind weiblich geworden!"

Draco sah sie ungläubig an, dann hob er die Bettdecke hoch und tastete mit seiner Hand nach seinem Brustkorb. Kaum berührte er dort seine neuen Errungenschaften, fuhr seine Hand erschrocken zurück und er keuchte laut auf. Und damit entschwand schon wieder die Welt seinem Blickwinkel.

Die Krankenschwester hatte das schon erwartet und war froh, dass sie das Beruhigungsmittel nicht anwenden musste.

Sie ging zurück zu Dumbledore, der sich langsam seinen Bart entlang strich. Neben ihm stand Severus, der von Albus aufgeklärt worden war und nun nicht wusste, ob er sauer oder amüsiert sein sollte über diesen speziellen Zaubertrankunfall. Doch er hatte schon nachgedacht und wusste, dass das Gegenmittel nur ein paar Wochen dauern würde.

„Er hat als Schulsprecher ein eigenes Zimmer, damit sind die meisten Probleme schon mal beseitigt. Es wäre gut, wenn es niemand erfahren würde. Sein Vater würde ihm schwere Probleme bereiten, und auch die anderen Häuser, die wohl kaum gut auf ihn zu sprechen sind, wären bereit, diese Chance sich entgehen zu lassen", überlegte Professor Snape.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er die paar Wochen, die es wohl dauern wird, bis Severus das Gegenmittel hergestellt hat, hier bleiben muss. Wenn er wieder wach wird, kann er gehen, falls Sie einverstanden sind, Madame Pomfrey. Und Sie haben Recht, mit den Uniformen sollte es ihm kein Problem sein, seinen …Zustand zu verbergen", sagte Dumbledore und musste bei dem Wort „Zustand" sehr schmunzeln.

„Ach ja, dabei fällt mir ein, da ich über Mr. Malfoys sehr aktives …Leben auch Bescheid weiß, könnten Sie ihm diesbezüglich noch ein paar Tipps geben? Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er auf einmal in noch andere… „Zustände" kommen würde."

Vor sich hinkichernd ging er zur Feuerstelle und war dann auch schon wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden. Severus sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Manchmal konnte er es nicht glauben, dass dieser etwas senil erscheinende Schulleiter der Anführer des Orden des Phönix war. Der Zaubertrankmeister drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich neben das Bett von Draco.

Als dieser das zweite Mal aufwachte, hoffte er erst auf einen Alptraum, als er sich an das Geschehen erinnerte, und schloss gleich wieder die Augen. Doch da der Tag schon so schlecht angefangen hatte, war er gewillt, es zu glauben. Er hörte die Krankenschwester irgendwo im Zimmer mit den Gläsern klappern und konnte in Ruhe nachdenken. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte immer noch, besonders an den Stellen, wo die Veränderungen wohl am größten waren und am liebsten hätte er jetzt ein schönes heißes Bad genommen.

‚Sie hat gesagt, es wäre nicht für immer. Falls das stimmt. Wenn es wahr ist, dann könnte das Ganze recht lustig werden.' Er malte sich schon diverse Abenteuer aus, die er in dieser Form erleben könnte. Natürlich mit Gedächtniszauber für die anderen Beteiligten. Aber er wurde gleich wieder ernst. ‚Wenn es nicht wieder zu ändern wäre…', er schüttelte den Kopf.

Durch diese Bewegung wurde Snape ebenfalls aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die sich nur um das Gegenmittel handelten.

„Nun, da wärst du ja wieder unter den Lebenden, Draco", sprach er ihn mit sanfter Stimme an. Draco war sein Patenkind und er stand Severus sehr nahe.

Draco drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Madame Pomfrey hat es mir erzählt. Wie lange wird denn dieser Zustand dauern, bis du ein Gegenmittel gefunden hast? Und wie kam es überhaupt dazu?"

Snape hatte die Antworten schon parat: „Das Gegenmittel werde ich in ca. drei bis vier Wochen gebraut haben, es ist sehr aufwendig, im Gegensatz zu dem Trank, der deinen Zustand verursacht hat. Und ausnahmsweise ist Potter tatsächlich nicht Schuld an dem ganzem Theater. Ich erinnere mich, dass Miss Parkinson etwas in Weasleys Trank werfen wollte und dies ist wohl in deinen Topf gefallen. Es war aber nicht nur eine Zutat, sondern ein ganzes Bündel, das sie geworfen hatte. Sehr Slytherin, wenn ich so sagen darf. Deshalb habe ich auch nicht gleich verstanden, was mit dem Trank geschehen ist."

Draco runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Immer Pansy, sie geht ja schon den anderen Slytherins auf den Geist. Aber bitte bestrafe sie nicht, dass werde ich in meine Hand nehmen."

"Wie du möchtest Draco, aber bitte nicht zu schlimm. Ich darf eigentlich davon ja gar nichts wissen."

Draco grinste nur fies, während er schon im Geist verschiedene Flüche durchging. Doch Snape unterbrach seinen Racheplan.

"Auch wenn Madame Pomfrey es dir sagen sollte, eine Warnung: ich weiß, wie aktiv dein Liebesleben ist und bin mir sehr sicher, dass auch dieser Körper dich nicht davon abhalten wird, doch bitte pass auf, nicht dass du plötzlich auch noch schwanger werden würdest. Notfalls kann ich dir ein entsprechendes Mittel geben."

Draco wurde rot, dass sein Patenonkel es ganz unverblümt sagen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. „Das Mittel hätte ich gerne, nur für den Fall…", näher wollte er darauf nicht eingehen.

Snape nickte nur und stand dann auf. „Du kannst, wenn es dir besser geht, auch wieder zurück in dein Zimmer. Für heute bist du vom Unterricht befreit. Es liegt an dir, wie weit du deine Veränderung publik machen würdest. Doch du weißt, Lucius hat Augen und Ohren überall und wäre nicht erfreut darüber. Die Roben der Uniform helfen dir sicher, alles zu verbergen und dein Gesicht ist kaum verändert. Deine Stimme kannst du mit dem Unglück sicher gut erklären." Damit nickte er Draco noch kurz zu und rauschte wieder ab.

Draco sank in sein Kissen zurück. Die nächsten Wochen würden interessant werden.

Doch Madame Pomfrey kam gleich darauf zu ihm. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie können jetzt natürlich in Ihr Zimmer zurück. Ach ja, dort liegt auch dann schon entsprechende Unterwäsche bereit, die wohl jetzt angenehmer ist…" Sie verkniff sich das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten drohte.

Und so ging Draco langsam zurück in sein Zimmer, um dort ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und seinen veränderten Körper in Augenschein zu nehmen. Nun ja, dachte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen, nun konnte er endlich mal nachempfinden, wie es ist, ein Mädchen zu sein…

Er war mit den weiblichen Umrissen ja durchaus vertraut und war mit seinem neuen Körper zufrieden. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens auch gewisse Jungs ausprobieren, die immer hetero gewesen waren. Und ihm schwebte da auch schon so einer im Kopf herum, auch wenn das Wahnsinn war. Potter hatte sicher andere Sorgen, als mit seinem verweiblichten Erzfeind etwas anzufangen, oder?

TBC

* * *

Vielen Dank für die Reviews von Amunet, Stoffele, Frances-Babe, Schnuckiputz und Babsel. Extra für sie schnell das zweite Kapitel. ;-)


	3. Kapitel 3

**Zaubertränke sind gefährlich**

Kapitel 3: Schulalltag?

Nachdem der Wecker mal pünktlich um 7 mit lautstarkem Hard Rock Draco aus dem Schlaf riss, wurde die nächste halbe Stunde erst einmal im Bad verbracht, was für Draco durchaus gewöhnlich war. Er beäugte die Unterwäsche misstrauisch, aber da er gestern schon gemerkt hatte, dass es sonst im Brustbereich irgendwie unangenehm wurde, zog er sich den BH mit einigen Mühen über. Er hatte schon sooft Mädchen aus ihrem BH geholfen, aber den anzuziehen war doch etwas komplizierter. Als er endlich saß, war Draco richtig froh, da es eine gute Stütze war und außerdem den Umfang etwas reduzierte. Er wusste nicht, dass es ein Sport- BH war, den Madame Pomfrey ihm sinnvoller weise zukommen ließ.

Nachdem er seine normale Schuluniform überzog, die wie immer aus weißem Hemd, Pullover, grauer Hose, seine Slytherinkrawatte und dem Umhang mit dem Slytherinabzeichen bestand, konnte man fast nicht mehr erkennen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Nur sein Gesicht war weicher geworden, seine Lippen voller und seine Wimpern länger. Aber Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner sich größere Gedanken darüber machen würde. Vorsichtshalber ließ er das Gel weg, so dass die Haare ihm über das Gesicht fielen und so etwas die Veränderungen abdecken würden. Er hatte sie seit der fünften Klasse wachsen lassen, so dass sie jetzt schulterlang war, genau die richtige Länge für einen Aristokraten, fand er. Seine Hände waren auch kaum verändert, da sie schon immer feingliedrig waren und er manikürte Fingernägel hatte. Die Schuhe musste er sich allerdings mit einem Zauber verkleinern, da seine Füße doch um ein paar Nummern zierlicher geworden waren. Und die Hose musste er etwas an der Hüfte erweitern.

‚Kaum zu glauben, dass man als Mädchen einen breiteren Hintern hat', dachte Draco verärgert, während er sie entsprechenden Sprüche in seinem Gedächtnis suchte. Er war zwar immer noch schlank, doch definitiv mit weiblichen Kurven. Aber die Roben verdeckten auch dies. Nachdem ihm das Buch einfiel, das ihm seine Mutter mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Styling (als ob er das jemals gebraucht hätte), konnte er endlich seine Kleidung anziehen.

Nur seine Stimme würde er mit dem missglückten Zaubertrank erklären müssen, da es doch sehr auffallen würde, wenn er statt seinem Bariton auf einmal eine weiblich hohe Stimme haben würde.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, checkte im Spiegel noch einmal sein Aussehen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Da er doch etwas länger als normal gebraucht hatte, war die Halle nun sehr gefüllt und kaum als er eintrat, wisperten schon alle.

‚Ganz ruhig, Draco, die reden nur über den Unfall in Zaubertränke von gestern', dachte Draco und ging, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, zu seinem traditionellen Platz und nickte den anderen Slytherins gnädig als Begrüßung zu. Bald schon legte sich die Neugier im Saal und jeder beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Frühstück. Draco holte sich nur eine Waffel mit etwas Honig und goss sich seinen Kaffe ein. Doch Ruhe sollte er wohl nicht haben, denn schon setzte sich die Verursacherin des ganzen Theaters neben ihn hin.

„Draco", sprach sie ihn in einer hohen Stimme an, „wie geht es dir denn? Was ist denn gestern passiert?"

Er sah sie genervt an. Hatte sie nicht begriffen, dass sie Schuld war? Nein, anscheinend nicht.

„Nun, der Trank hat mich ohnmächtig werden lassen und ist mir auch etwas auf die Stimme geschlagen", antwortete er ruhig und versuchte, seine Stimme nicht allzu kreischend klingen zu lassen.

Pansy sah ihn verblüfft an, denn seine Stimme war wirklich anders. Sie musterte ihn genau, doch da er sein Gesicht mit der üblichen hochnäsigen arroganten Miene verzog, sah er fast so aus wie vorher. Irgendwas war an ihm anders, doch sie konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. So zuckte sie nur mit der Schulter und fing mit Millicent Bullstrode ein Gespräch über die neueste Mode an.

Draco atmete tief ein, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Das war die Feuerprobe gewesen, wenn Pansy nichts Auffälliges bemerkte, dann war er wohl sicher.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn von der anderen Seite der Halle aus ein gewisser Gryffindor ganz genau beobachtete. Harry hatte lange Zeit wach gelegen, warum, wusste er auch nicht genau. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen um Malfoy gemacht und war auch erstaunt gewesen, dass er von Snape nichts weiter mehr gehört hatte. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass das eine saftige Strafarbeit nach sich ziehen würde. Doch als er Malfoy dann gesund und munter beim Frühstück sitzen sah, schalt er sich selbst einen Dummkopf.

‚Da mach ich mir noch Gedanken um das Arsch, und ihm geht's blendend!' Er versuchte, an was anderes zu denken, doch unerklärlicherweise kamen seine Gedanken immer auf ein Thema zurück: Malfoy. Er beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln das ganze Frühstück über und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Ron und Hermine vergeblich ihn in ein Gespräch mit einbeziehen wollten. Draco sah irgendwie heute anders aus. Er hatte eine andere Ausstrahlung. Harry konnte es nicht genau definieren, doch er wirkte sanfter. Doch als er Malfoy wegen irgendwas, was Parkinson gesagt hatte, sein Gesicht auf die übliche arrogante Art verzog, war die Sanftheit schnell verschwunden. Harry verließ daraufhin so schnell wie möglich die Halle, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Der Tag verlief wie immer sowohl für Draco als auch für Harry, da sie keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten. Harry war nur die ganze Zeit abwesend, was aber weder Hermine noch Ron beunruhigte, da er das schon seit Anfang des Schuljahrs so war.

Als Draco abends endlich in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, formte sich allmählich ein Plan in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte beim Mittagessen bemerkt, dass Potter ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sein Verlangen nach Gryffindors Goldjungen in seinem Bett vielleicht doch nicht so unmöglich war. Er wusste, er würde ihm natürlich seine Veränderung zeigen müssen, denn nie würde Potter auf einen männlichen Körper reagieren. Draco wusste zwar nicht, warum er davon so überzeugt war, aber es schien ihm kaum möglich, dass der Held schwul oder auch nur bi war. Dafür war er einfach zu… zu brav.

Nach kurzer Überlegung rief er Dobby herbei. Im Gegensatz zu der Meinung von vielen stand er mit Dobby auf gutem Fuß, da dieser ihm in seiner Kindheit in Malfoy Manor bei vielen Problemen geholfen hatte, wenn er von seinem Vater verprügelt wurde oder mit Crucius bestraft wurde, hatte Dobby immer seine Wunden freiwillig gepflegt, obwohl er es nicht durfte. Und er hatte Draco auch immer Essen gebracht, wenn sein Vater ihn zur Strafe wieder Hausarrest ohne Essen gegeben hatte. Doch Draco musste natürlich wegen seinem Vater dessen Ansichten wiedergeben, dass Schlammblüter, Muggel und Hauselfen der letzte Dreck wären, etc. Diese ganze Farce hatte er ganz schön satt.

„Was kann Dobby für Master Draco tun?" fragte der Hauself erfreut.

„Dobby, du darfst davon niemanden erzählen, ist das klar?" erklärte Draco.

„Natürlich, Dobby würde niemals Master Draco verraten!" erwiderte der Hauself stolz.

„Gut. Könntest du mir einen kompletten Satz an Mädchenkleidung besorgen, von den Socken bis zur Bluse, möglichst alles sehr… sexy", flüsterte Draco mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Dobby sah ihn etwas komisch an, doch dann sagte er: „Ah, ein Geschenk für eine der Gefährtinnen von Master Draco? Kein Problem:"

Draco gab ihm etwas Geld, denn Dobby sollte ja schließlich nicht zum Dieb werden. Und mit einem Plopp war der Hauself schon verschwunden.

‚Hoffentlich bringt er was Vernünftiges. Bei seinem Klamottengeschmack muss man sich ja wirklich Sorgen machen', überlegte Draco. Der Hauself hatte wieder zwei verschiedene Socken angehabt und dazu ein buntes Hawaiihemd mit einem Gürtel als Art Kleid gebunden. Gekrönt war das ganze von einer Mütze, handgestrickt (was Malfoy nicht wissen konnte, war, dass dieser einer der handgestrickten von Granger war) und darüber einer Art Soldatenmütze der Muggel.

Mit einem Seufzen machte sich der junge Slytherin erst einmal an seine Hausaufgaben. Bevor er nicht die Kleidung hatte, konnte er sowieso noch nichts tun. Aber in seinen Gedanken begann schon ein Plan zu reifen. Draco war von der neuen Möglichkeit, die er nun hatte, so berauscht, dass er gar nicht an die Konsequenzen dachte, die so eine Verführung mit sich brachten.

Nur kurz tat er es mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken ab: ‚Vater sitzt in Askaban, die anderen Slytherin werden es schon nicht bemerken, wenn ich vorsichtig bin, und Potter… er ist ein Gryffindor, der wird darüber nicht reden.'

Sein Plan war relativ einfach. Er würde dem Gryffindor am Wochenende, das nicht mehr fern war, auflauern, ihm auf wortlose Weise klar machen, dass er jetzt dem anderen Geschlecht angehörte und dann in den nächsten Tagen allmählich in seinen Bann ziehen. Er überlegte überhaupt nicht, ob Harry ihn überhaupt haben wolle.

Am nächsten Tag in der Früh kam auch schon Dobby an, gerade als Draco zum Frühstück gehen wollte. Draco sah sich die Sachen an, die er gebracht hatte und war erstaunt: es war richtige Spitzenunterwäsche, dazu ein Minirock mit dazu passender Bluse, deren Muster teilweise durchsichtig waren, und auch noch ein paar hohe Schuhe. Alles war in zarten Pastellfarben aufeinander abgestimmt.

„Also Dobby, ich muss wirklich ein Kompliment sagen, du hast wirklich gut ausgewählt. Die Sachen sind perfekt."

Dobby richtete sich voller Stolz auf. „Aber, Master Draco, Dobby hatte Hilfe. Im Geschäft die Verkäuferin war sehr hilfsbereit."

„Vielen Dank trotzdem, Dobby. Ich muss jetzt nur schnell zum Frühstück." Dobby nickte und mit einem weitern Plopp war er verschwunden. Draco eilte zum Frühstück, das wie gewohnt ablief. Als er zu seiner ersten Klasse gehen wollte, wurde er von Professor Snape aufgehalten.

„Draco, auf ein Wort bitte." Und rauschte ins nächste leer stehende Klassenzimmer. Draco folgte ihm verwundert, doch da zog Snape schon eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang heraus.

„Wenn du jeden Tag vier Tropfen davon nimmst, dann kann dir nichts passieren, wenn du … „Kontakt" zu deinem ehemaligen Geschlecht hast", erklärte Snape und als Dracos Gesicht die gewünschte rote Farbe angenommen hatte, grinste sein Patenonkel noch mehr.

„Danke", murmelte Draco, nahm die Phiole und rauschte ab zum nächsten Unterricht, während seine Roben dramatisch hinter ihm herwehten.

„Ich frage mich, von wem er diesen Abgang wohl gelernt haben könnte?" Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das man wohl selten bei Professor Snape sah, ging auch er in sein Klassenzimmer.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, von Draco insgeheim heiß ersehnt. Aber erst einmal schlief er in Ruhe aus, das war einer der wenigen Dinge, die er sich in Hogwarts gönnen konnte, seit er ein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Dann ging er zu einem späten Frühstück, oder eher Brunch, wo er, da fast keine Slytherin anwesend waren, auch mal viel aß. Die Halle war erstaunlicher Weise nicht so voll wie üblich. Bei den Gryffindors saß Potter ganz allein ohne seine übliche Begleitung. Er schien noch halb zu schlafen. Doch er schien Dracos Blick zu spüren, denn er hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, soweit das bei der Entfernung von zehn Metern ging. Draco grinste innerlich und beschloss, Phase eins einzuleiten.

Langsam nahm er einen Löffel von dem Müsli, schob ihn wie in Zeitlupe in den Mund, und fuhr sich dann mit der Zunge langsam über die Lippen, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Harry zu unterbrechen. Dann hob er noch die Augenbraue in einer herausfordernden Weise.

Harry wurde knallrot und senkte sofort den Kopf.

‚Erwischt', dachte Draco triumphierend. ‚Ich denke, es wird kein Problem sein, ihn zu verführen.' Doch innerlich fand er, dass Harry wahnsinnig süß aussah, mit den roten Wangen in seinem blassen Gesicht.

Harry Potter hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ihm noch bevorstehen würde.

TBC

* * *

Der Dank für das einzigste Review geht an Amunet.

Bitte schreibt ein kleines Kommentar. ganz lieb guck


End file.
